Changed
by thankgyu
Summary: "Ini bukan soal aku, kau atau dia. Ini soal kita." Mingyu berkata suatu waktu. Tetapi tidak semua soal 'kita' itu bahagia. Jeon Wonwoo adalah pria yang rapuh. Maka sekali saja kepercayaannya diruntuhkan, dia tidak mudah untuk kembali. [Meanie. Oneshoot]
1. chapter 1

_"Ini bukan soal aku, kau, atau dia. ini soal kita."_

•••••

Kepala Wonwoo rasanya berputar-putar padahal dia tidak ada menyentuh alkohol jenis apapun. Dia hanya ingat meminum cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Tetapi tulisan-tulisan di layar laptopnya terasa berbayang dan membuat matanya sakit.

Wonwoo memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya pelan-pelan, berharap sakit kepalanya—yang entah darimana datangnya—dapat menghilang untuk sementara waktu selama dia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan sampingannya.

Tulisan di layar masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan, namun jemari lentiknya dirasa kaku untuk melanjutkan. Desahan berat keluar dari mulutnya. Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengutuk betapa mengerikannya hari yang dia lewati dalam kurun waktu tiga jam.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Terus saja mengulang-ngulang kejadian di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Pada akhirnya pekerjaannya terpaksa harus disingkirkan untuk sementara. Ia men- _shut down_ laptopnya, lalu meletakkannya sembarangan di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya merebah tepat di samping laptop yang menganggur. Menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar yang dominan bercat putih. Sekali lagi membiarkan memorinya mengulang kejadian tiga jam yang lalu.

Musim dingin tahun ini adalah yang terbaik bagi Wonwoo. Tubuhnya lebih mudah untuk beradaptasi dengan suhu yang terus menurun. Jika biasanya dia harus bergelung di balik selimut tebal lengkap dengan kaus kaki biru muda hadiah dari ibunya, sarung tangan wol hasil prakarya adiknya, serta sweater yang hangat, maka kali ini Wonwoo bersyukur dia bisa datang ke kampus tanpa terserang demam—meski dia harus berkutat dengan tisu untuk flu hebatnya.

Suhu mendadak turun drastis kamis pagi ini, begitulah yang Wonwoo tangkap dari seorang wanita penyiar berita cuaca di tv. Dan Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati karena dia tidak menyisakan satupun _hotpack_ di tasnya. Sialnya lagi, hari ini dia harus menghadiri kelas Miss Cathy. Berakhirlah dirinya yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan keadaan yang paling tersiksa—percayalah flu yang dialaminya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Wonwoo harus berulang kali menarik masuk cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dia melupakan tisunya—bahkan sapu tangannya. Rasanya dia ingin membolos sehari jika saja Wonwoo tidak memikirkan nilai untuk mata kuliah Linguistik Inggrisnya.

Akhirnya, setelah sembilan puluh menit terlewati—yang bahkan tiga jam bagi Wonwoo—, wanita tua itu menyelesaikan kelasnya di musim dingin tahun ini. Wonwoo bisa merasakan hidungnya kembali normal lagi—dia bersyukur akan hal itu. Segera saja pria itu mengemas bukunya yang kali ini lembar terakhirnya penuh dengan gambar dan tulisan acak. Dia sama sekali tidak menulis apa yang ditulis Miss Cathy di papan tulis—bahkan mendengar ocehannya pun tidak. Yang Wonwoo pikirkan saat ini hanyalah ranjang empuk, selimut tebalnya, dan cokelat panas dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Oh, betapa nikmatnya.

Sarah dan Jiyeon sempat menyapanya ketika dia hendak melangkah pulang—Sarah juga memberikan satu bungkus _hotpack_ secara cuma-cuma kepada Wonwoo. Pria itu sangat berterima kasih, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu agar menemukan bus tujuannya lebih awal.

Kakinya menyusuri lorong kampus dengan tergesa-gesa. Melewati beberapa kelas yang terlihat masih berpenghuni. Ternyata bukan Miss Cathy saja yang menyiksanya, tetapi beberapa dosen membuat jadwal yang sama—seolah menjadikan wanita itu sebagai alasan mereka getol sekali meminta para mahasiswa menembus dinginnya cuaca yang mungkin bisa membekukan darah mereka.

Beberapa anak tangga telah dipijaknya. Hanya tinggal beberapa buah lagi untuknya sampai ke lantai dasar, lalu Wonwoo hanya perlu berlari sedikit melewati taman kampus hingga sampai ke gerbang utama, setelah itu dia harus menyeberang untuk sampai ke halte. Cukup panjang dan melelahkan memang, tetapi semua ini sudah menjadi kesehariannya.

Kaki jenjangnya langsung berhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang dihindarinya, sedang menaiki tangga dan tidak sengaja membuat mereka berpapasan.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Pertanyaan retorik.

Seharusnya dia sudah tahu. Tetapi dia memang pura-pura tidak tahu—atau, tidak ingin tahu.

Entah mengapa udara di sekitar mereka terasa semakin dingin. Wonwoo masih menutup mulut, kakinya juga masih setia berada di tempat. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyapa balik, bahkan membalas pertanyaannya.

Dirasa tidak ada jawaban, pria itu berucap sekali lagi—dengan suara _husky_ yang amat sangat Wonwoo rindukan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali, suara itu berhasil merenggut akal sehatnya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

•••••

Sebuah kesalahan terjadi lagi.

Wonwoo benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri yang sangat mudah terpengaruh. Entah apa sebabnya. Pria itu berpikir mungkin ini karena suhu tubuhnya yang ikut menurun seiring dengan dinginnya udara, atau otaknya sedang macet sebab salju telah menutup akses jalan pemikirannya.

Raganya memang berada di sebuah cafe kecil dekat kampus, sedang jiwanya melayang kepada beberapa kenangan di masa lalu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali berputar-putar. Ada banyak sekali kenangan, tetapi terselip kesedihan diantaranya. Semuanya masih segar dalam ingatannya. Tatapan tajam, senyuman menawan, gigi taringnya, genggaman tangannya, setiap sentuhan, dan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang selalu Wonwoo dambakan. Namun, dia tahu tidak bisa untuk mendapatkan semuanya lagi. Lantas, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku lega mengetahui ternyata kopi masih menjadi favoritmu." suara di depannya menginterupsi.

Wonwoo mendongak dari cangkir kopinya yang masih utuh. Pria itu memang penggemar kopi—segala jenis kopi—, meski sesekali dia menyesap cokelat panas sebagai pengganti. Tetapi seseorang di hadapannya betul-betul mengingatnya dengan baik, jadi Wonwoo tidak perlu memutar otak, dia langsung menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya,

"Kau mengingatku dengan baik, _Kim Mingyu_."

Gigi taring menyembul dari celah bibir Mingyu. Senyumnya masih menawan, seperti dulu. Dan Wonwoo mendapati dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak menginginkan bibir itu ada di atas bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, seleramu tidak akan berubah." katanya kemudian.

Wonwoo memandang jauh ke dalam mata Mingyu. Menemukan lagi kilau berlian di matanya, yang seolah-olah menghisap dan memerangkapnya seumur hidup. Pandangannya teralih ketika merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak pantas untuk seseorang yang telah memiliki status sebagai mantan kekasih.

Perihal seleranya, tentu saja, Wonwoo tidak akan berpaling dari nikmatnya secangkir kopi hitam sebagai teman ketika membaca. Dan, entah apa maksud Mingyu menyinggung soal seleranya. Yang pasti tidak akan ada hal yang membahagiakan selain dua hal di atas. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia masih menyukai cara Mingyu menciumnya di masa lampau—ini adalah seleranya yang lain, dan Wonwoo rasa dia harus melupakannya mulai detik ini.

Kembali, mata mereka beradu. Wonwoo seperti menelusur jauh ke belakang. Menemukan dia dan Mingyu saling terperangkap dalam lorong tak berujung bernama cinta. Saling menautkan jari jemari mereka seraya bersenandung ria. Wonwoo tidak akan melupakan hal itu. Ciuman mereka yang tiada henti dan sebuah pelukan hangat di musim dingin. Semua seakan tergambar dengan baik di mata Wonwoo.

Tetapi, lorong tak berujung pasti memiliki beberapa jalan pintas, atau bahkan batu besar yang menghalangi jalan keluar. Hubungannya dengan Mingyu kandas—dan itu semua karena Mingyu telah menemukan jalan pintasnya sendiri.

Tampaknya seorang gadis yang merupakan senior mereka ketika sekolah menengah atas telah mencuri perhatiannya. Mereka bertemu lewat acara amal yang diselenggarakan pihak sekolah—Mingyu adalah salah satu pihak yang terlibat di dalamnya. Waktu mereka untuk bersama mulai berkurang—bahkan tidak terjadi sama sekali. Wonwoo hanya bisa menghubungi Mingyu lewat pesan—itupun harus menunggu beberapa jam selanjutnya untuk mendapat balasan—atau lewat sambungan telepon. Jika beruntung, secara tidak sengaja mereka akan berpapasan, dan Mingyu pasti selalu punya kesempatan untuk menariknya—bahkan dia pernah mencium Wonwoo di depan para panitia acara seolah mereka sedang melakukan upacara pernikahan.

Suatu waktu, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berubah. Semua pesan Wonwoo tidak dibalas, panggilannya ditolak, saat mereka berpapasan pun Mingyu seolah tidak melihat eksistensinya. Dengan lugunya Wonwoo memaklumi, berusaha percaya jika Mingyu benar-benar sibuk untuk mengurusi acara tersebut. Selalu seperti itu sampai dirinya menemukan pria itu duduk bersanding dengan Im Nayeon. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap santai, namun entah kenapa hal demikian malah memancing emosi Wonwoo. Dia ingin menghampiri, tetapi di sisi lain dia tidak mau mengganggu. Jadi, untuk hari itu Wonwoo membiarkan mereka berdua.

Lalu, dua hari sebelum acara, Wonwoo mendengar sayup-sayup orang-orang mulai berkomentar soal kedekatan Mingyu dengan Nayeon. Mereka seperti mendukung, tidak peduli bahwa kekasih sebenar-benarnya dari Kim Mingyu berada di dekat mereka—atau mereka memang sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Wonwoo mendengarnya.

Argumen itu kembali menguatkan persepsi Wonwoo tentang Mingyu yang berpaling. Mulai hari itu dia berhenti mengirim segala apapun kepada Mingyu, berharap kekasihnya itu sadar lalu menghubunginya balik. Namun selama apapun Wonwoo menunggu, itu tidak terjadi. Malah, frekuensi kedekatan Mingyu dengan Nayeon semakin bertambah.

Wonwoo mencoba berpikir positif sekali lagi. Mungkin setelah acara itu selesai, Mingyu akan kembali seperti biasa. Dia akan datang ke rumah Wonwoo dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan bermain game di kamarnya, lalu akan berakhir dengan ciuman sebelum tidur.

Jarum jam terus berputar dan hari terus berganti, namun sepertinya Wonwoo harus menelan bulat-bulat seluruh ekspektasinya. Pada kenyataannya Mingyu tidak datang, saat malam minggu setelah acara amal, pria itu mengirim pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa dia sibuk dan sangat lelah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Wonwoo.

Sedikit banyak, hal itu telah membuat Wonwoo kecewa. Namun rasa curiganya semakin meningkat ketika sebuah pesan multimedia dari Jeonghan masuk ke aplikasi SMS-nya. Sebuah foto. Seorang pria dan wanita yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka tengah membelakangi kamera, namun Wonwoo sudah terlalu kenal dengan punggung itu. Dia mengenal semua hal tentang Mingyu, dan sekarang dia mendapati pria itu berkencan dengan seorang gadis yang Wonwoo yakini adalah Im Nayeon.

 _Apa semua orang yang kelelahan perlu berkencan dengan orang lain?_

Wonwoo mengumpat. Mengucapkan segala kata buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah dia ucapkan. Ponselnya dilempar ke dinding hingga hancur. Sekali lagi Wonwoo masih mengumpat—entah mengumpati foto tersebut atau Jeonghan yang telah membuat emosinya naik.

Hening setelahnya.

Beberapa saat Wonwoo memandang ke arah meja belajarnya yang menampilkan sosok Mingyu sedang tersenyum manis, seolah tengah mengejeknya. Mirisnya, foto itu juga menjadi korban. Untuk pertama kali memiliki hubungan dengan Mingyu, air matanya meleleh. Mingyu telah meruntuhkan kepercayaannya. Semua seperti telah diskenario dengan apik oleh pria itu, dan Wonwoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir jernih. Prasangka buruk yang selalu ditepisnya muncul satu persatu dalam pikirannya. Yang selalu berakhir dengan pemikiran, _Mingyu tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk hal semacam ini._

Sungguh klise.

Suara bel cafe berdenting, memaksa Wonwoo untuk kembali ke waktu yang sekarang. Lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sadar bahwa dia telah menatap mata yang sama selama pikirannya melanglang buana ke belakang.

Wonwoo pikir pertemuan mereka tidak ada gunanya. Jika memang Mingyu hanya sekadar ingin mentraktirnya kopi, kapanpun dia bisa, tidak perlu sampai repot-repot mengajaknya minum di musim dingin seperti ini. _Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya melukis kenangan mereka lagi._

Dan, sebenarnya memang itulah tujuan Mingyu.

"Beberapa hal yang terjadi memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan harapan." Mingyu berujar santai, menyinggung soal patah hati Wonwoo seolah bukan dirinyalah penyebab hal itu terjadi.

"Orang-orang tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada harapan, kau tahu. Dan tidak selamanya orang bisa terus berharap tanpa melakukan apapun." balas Wonwoo kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sangat tahu itu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Seketika Wonwoo teringat malam itu, ketika dia menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama Mingyu di kamarnya. Mereka membahas apapun yang bisa mereka bahas—dari yang ringan sampai yang agak menjurus ke sesuatu yang lebih intim, hingga rona merah jelas tercetak di kedua pipi putihnya. Namun, yang paling dia ingat adalah panggilan Mingyu untuknya. Pria itu seolah telah mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai istrinya dengan seenaknya mengganti marganya menjadi Kim. Kim Wonwoo adalah nama yang manis, dan tidak sedetikpun Wonwoo melupakan nama itu.

"Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lancang untuk mengangkat topik semacam ini, tapi, aku ingin menjelaskan waktu itu. Kau tahu—dan berhentilah menyela ucapanku seperti kebiasaanmu itu."

Nada suaranya meninggi di akhir—itu karena Wonwoo hendak membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas soal masa lalu. Mingyu betul-betul masih mengingat dengan baik bahwa Wonwoo sering menyela ucapan yang tidak disukainya, lalu mulutnya otomatis akan melontarkan protes.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dihadiahi dengan kening yang berkerut. Wonwoo masih memandangnya bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudku, Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau merasa kesepian—setelah aku tidak muncul di kamarmu lagi?"

Kejutan itu, _lagi_.

Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali untuk mengungkit kenangan masa lalu yang seharusnya dilupakan? Wonwoo terlihat tidak begitu nyaman dengan topik ini, yang pasti dia tidak mau mengatakan atau menceritakan apapun tentang keadaannya di masa lalu—setelah memutuskan untuk melepas Mingyu.

Jika Wonwoo bisa membalikkan pertanyaan itu, maka dia akan meminta pria itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu. _Apa yang Mingyu lakukan waktu itu—tepatnya setelah dia tidak lagi muncul di kamar Wonwoo?_ Tetapi pertanyaan itu hanya bisa teredam di tenggorokannya. Jadi sebagai penggantinya dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, hanya penasaran— _mungkin_."

"Baiklah," Wonwoo menegakkan punggungnya, menumpukan lengannya di atas meja dan menatap Mingyu penuh perhitungan. "Menurutmu, apa yang aku rasakan saat itu?"

Mingyu terdiam, balik menatap kedua mata tajam Wonwoo yang terlihat menghakiminya. "Aku tidak—"

Emosi Wonwoo mulai terpancing. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku yang melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bahwa kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan gadis lain?"

"Itu bukan—"

Wonwoo langsung membuat gestur diam dengan tangannya, "Teruslah menyangkal, Kim Mingyu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya menunggu ratusan pesan dan panggilan di ponselmu sendiri sampai kau rela tidur pukul dua pagi hanya untuk menunggu hal bodoh yang bahkan kau tahu sampai beberapa jam ke depan dia tidak akan membaca atau mengangkatnya. Lalu besoknya kau menemukan kekasihmu sedang berduaan bersama seorang gadis di taman seolah itu adalah jadwal kencan mereka. Kau tidak akan pernah mau tahu perasaanku waktu itu, dan kau benar-benar munafik, Kim Mingyu. Aku pergi."

Wonwoo beranjak dengan tidak mempedulikan suara Mingyu yang terus memanggil namanya. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu untuk dijelaskan, dan Wonwoo tidak sudi menjelaskan hal lain karena itu akan memperburuk hatinya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Mingyu saja Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan. Dia akan terus mengingat kebodohannya, lalu akan ada bayang-bayang Mingyu dan Nayeon yang bergandeng tangan. Dan yang paling Wonwoo benci adalah, dia tidak akan bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Semua akan terlihat jelas pada akhirnya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa menampik bahwa dia masih menginginkan pria itu, dan hal itu benar-benar buruk.

Air matanya meleleh di sepanjang jalan menuju halte. Flunya sudah tak tertolong. Wonwoo butuh topangan, namun ketika dia hendak meraihnya, tubuhnya kembali dipertemukan dengan kehangatan yang familiar di hatinya.

Suatu kebodohan bagi Wonwoo untuk menerimanya. Tetapi dia sudah tidak bisa menjauh lagi. Kegilaan akan segala hal tentang Kim Mingyu sudah menjadi kebutuhannya. Dan Wonwoo membutuhkan pria itu di sisinya. Tiga tahun adalah masa terberat yang dia rasakan. Keputusannya melepas Mingyu saat itu merupakan sesuatu yang terburuk, tapi bukankah itu yang memang Wonwoo inginkan?

"Aku minta maaf," Mingyu berbisik lembut di telinganya, dan berhasil membuat perasaannya sedikit agak tenang.

"Aku kehilanganmu setelah kau memutuskan untuk melepasku. Dalam segala hal. Aku terus berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu, terus seperti itu sampai aku mendapati diriku sendiri terjebak dalam permainan yang kubuat. Aku merasa sangat buruk, dan lebih buruk lagi aku telah meruntuhkan kepercayaanmu hingga kau begitu yakinnya untuk melepasku."

Wonwoo mencengkeram erat kerah mantel tebal Mingyu. Menumpahkan apapun yang dia rasakan melalui air matanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus dia tunjukkan. Karena tanpa perlu Mingyu mengucapkan kata-kata itu, hati Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu memaafkannya.

 _Tapi gadis itu..._

"T-tapi aku tidak—k-kau dengan dia—"

Mingyu segera membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

"Ini bukan soal aku, kau, atau dia. Ini soal kita."

Bibir Wonwoo menjadi kaku akibat dinginnya udara. Ia sudah tidak sempat berpikir untuk menghangatkan mulutnya dengan _hotpack_ pemberian Sarah tadi. Pikirannya kini lebih terfokus pada pria di hadapannya, dan memang dialah yang diharapkan sebagai pengalih segala fokus Wonwoo.

Tetapi ini Mingyu. Seorang pria brengsek yang telah merenggut kewarasan dan kebahagian Wonwoo. Dia tahu dan sangat paham apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Wonwoo.

Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, mengeliminasi setiap jengkal jarak yang tersisa hingga kandas. Bibir mereka menyatu dalam kehangatan luar biasa yang telah Wonwoo dambakan sejak lama. Mingyu bergerak dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan Wonwoo dengan setiap sentuhan bibirnya. Lengannya kini menelusup ke dalam lekukan pinggang Wonwoo, membawanya lebih dekat lagi sampai dada mereka saling menempel.

Setiap sudut bibir Wonwoo tidak lepas dari belaian Mingyu. Pria itu benar-benar memberikan kehangatan dengan caranya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak membalas apapun, dia hanya kembali berbicara lewat kepalanya. Berulang kali bertanya apa maksud ciuman tiba-tiba yang Mingyu berikan. Semua terlalu memusingkan dan Wonwoo tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Dia mundur selangkah hingga membuat ciuman sepihak itu terlepas. Mingyu merasa sangat kehilangan, terbukti dari tatapannya yang terluka dan itu membuat Wonwoo sakit.

Akhirnya pertahanan Mingyu jatuh. Dia berlutut di depan Wonwoo, menundukkan wajahnya dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Semuanya terlihat sangat jelas. Mingyu meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kali, sedang bibirnya masih setia mengucap kata yang sama.

Tidak ada hal lain yang Wonwoo lihat selain ketulusan dari pria itu. Seorang pria tidak akan meneteskan air matanya kecuali karena dua hal; ketulusan atau rasa bersalah. Dan Wonwoo menemukan dua-duanya pada diri Mingyu dan itu cukup membuatnya tersentuh.

Namun, belum sempat dia berucap sepatah katapun, tubuh jangkung itu ambruk. Kulit Mingyu terasa sangat dingin dan wajahnya pucat. Sekarang, Wonwoo merasa dirinya adalah orang yang jahat.

•••••

Wonwoo menemukan ibunya sedang membuat tarakjuk* di dapur. Ia menghampiri sang ibu, membantu membereskan dapurnya yang agak sedikit berantakan.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya sang ibu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Sedikit lagi."

"Kau bisa minta tolong Bohyuk untuk membantu mengetiknya. Anak itu terus saja bermain game." keluh Nyonya Jeon seraya menuangkan tarakjuk-nya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Kau antarkan itu ke kamarmu. Biar ibu saja yang membereskan."

Wonwoo sedikit ragu ketika memandang bubur yang dibuatkan ibunya. Bukan karena takut rasanya tidak enak—ibunya adalah seorang koki profesional, omong-omong—, melainkan karena dia akan bertemu dengan Mingyu, _setelah beberapa hal terjadi._

"Tunggu apa lagi? Nanti buburnya dingin dan tidak enak."

Akhirnya Wonwoo membawa bubur itu ke kamarnya—tempat Mingyu beristirahat. Dia mengetuk pintu sebentar, lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Pria itu tertegun ketika menyadari bahwa Mingyu telah bangun dan bersandar di pinggiran ranjang sambil memandang kehadirannya. Wonwoo mendekat ragu, lalu meletakkan buburnya di atas nakas.

"Ibu membuatkan ini untukmu." katanya basa-basi.

"Terima kasih." suara Mingyu terdengar sedikit serak.

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Awalnya pria itu ingin beranjak, namun Mingyu telah lebih dulu mencegahnya dengan membuka percakapan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku berpikir ini adalah kamarku sendiri karena aku menemukan banyak fotoku tertempel di mejamu." ujarnya.

Manik Wonwoo melebar. Otomatis dia memandang ke arah meja belajarnya lalu melangkah ke sana untuk melepas semua foto Mingyu yang dia tempel dengan tanda hati walau Wonwoo tahu itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia karena Mingyu telah melihat semuanya. Pria itu tahu bahwa Wonwoo berbohong soal _'tidak mencintai Kim Mingyu lagi'._

Mingyu menyeringai, "Aroma lavender ini masih sangat familiar di hidungku, persis seperti yang kuingat terakhir kali."

"C-cepat habiskan buburmu sebelum dingin." timpal Wonwoo cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku? Maksudku—kau meninggalkanku di kamar pribadimu dan aku tidak akan mau bertanggungjawab jika salah satu barangmu menghilang."

Suatu ide yang sangat brilian—atau hanya _modus_?

Wonwoo mendecih, namun pada akhirnya dia menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi kayu dekat meja belajarnya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud buku ini, aku tidak peduli." Wonwoo menunjukkan buku resep makanan itali milik ibunya, lalu melemparkannya kepada Mingyu dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh pria itu. "Ambillah."

"Ini tidak buruk," kata Mingyu seraya membolak-balik buku tersebut. "Kurasa aku bisa menjadi koki untuk keluarga kecilku nanti."

Wonwoo tiba-tiba mendengus. Hidungnya mengerut lucu dan dia benar-benar tidak suka soal ide Mingyu menjadi koki di keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga kecil apanya?!

"Oh—kau juga harus belajar memasak, Wonwoo. Siapa tahu kau menjadi koki profesional seperti ibumu."

"Tidak akan." _aku akan mencari seseorang yang pandai memasak, tentu saja._

Mingyu tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah, mungkin memang bukan itu bakat alamimu. Bagaimana dengan menulis?" tanyanya lagi.

" _That's none of your business._ " kata Wonwoo acuh.

"Wah, kemampuan bahasa inggrismu mulai meningkat."

Wonwoo menatapnya tak suka. Mengapa Mingyu tidak juga berhenti berbicara padahal dia baru saja siuman dari pingsannya. Ini sangat buruk—Wonwoo rasa semua ini terjadi karena kepala Mingyu sempat terbentur tiang halte dekat kampus mereka. Bahkan buburnya sama sekali belum tersentuh dan hampir mendingin.

"Wonwoo— _hyung_ , apa kau masih memandangku sebagai Mingyu yang dulu?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Apakah aku masih pantas—untuk kembali?"

"Aku terlambat menyadari semuanya—tetapi aku masih mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Dua pasang mata itu saling melempar pandang satu sama lain. Wonwoo bahkan sama sekali belum siap untuk menerima kalimat itu. Telinganya agak terasa aneh dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

Wonwoo berdiri, melangkah perlahan menuju Mingyu tanpa melepas sedetikpun pandangan mereka. Dia tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun lewat matanya. Detik kemudian, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya kau demam. Aku akan keluar mengambil—"

"Apa kau akan terus menghindariku?!" mata Mingyu berkilat marah. "Aku bahkan terus mempercayakan diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan ini karena aku merasa tak pantas. Kupikir kau akan mendengarkanku, namun pada kenyataannya kau selalu mencari celah untuk menghindar dan tanpa sadar itu telah membuatku terluka. Bisakah kau mendengarku untuk sekali saja? Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo! Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, jadi kumohon... Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya bersamamu."

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu iba. Dia mengulum bibir, tidak percaya jika Mingyu benar-benar serius akan ucapannya.

Pria itu berbicara dengan sangat tulus, dan Wonwoo telah melukai hatinya dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengar Mingyu lalu dia akan menghindari pria itu.

Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah, Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan suaranya di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak semua hal bisa kembali, Mingyu- _ya_ ," Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Kita tahu siapa yang telah menyulut api. Semuanya telah hangus tak bersisa termasuk... _perasaanku_."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Kau mungkin mengira aku berbohong karena berpikir aku sama sekali belum melupakanmu dengan membiarkan foto-fotomu ada di meja belajarku. Tapi bukan itu tujuanku. Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk tidak membencimu. Dalam beberapa kesempatan ingatan tentang dirimu selalu terngiang di kepalaku, dan setiap kali teringat selalu saja berhasil membuat air mataku meleleh. Tidak mudah untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan yang telah kau runtuhkan. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa kau harus setia dalam hubungan. Aku tidak bisa mendorongmu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menggantung harapan padaku. Aku tidak—"

Air mata lolos dari manik Wonwoo.

"—Aku tidak bisa. Semua telah berubah—maafkan aku."

Mingyu bungkam, tetapi air matanya terus menetes. Genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Wonwoo akan menolaknya. Semua persepsi Wonwoo memang benar, tidak semua hal bisa kembali dan... Mingyu kira foto-fotonya ada di sana karena... Wonwoo masih mencintainya. Sekarang dia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan pria itu di masa lalu.

"Bolehkah..." Mingyu mendongak, menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berairnya. "Bolehkah aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Musim dingin tahun ini berakhir cukup buruk. Mingyu melangkah pulang dengan harapan yang pupus, sedangkan Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya terus bergelung dalam selimut dengan suara isak tangis yang memenuhi kamar tidurnya. Air matanya sukses merembes di bantalnya dan tangisnya semakin kuat ketika menghirup aroma _shampoo_ Mingyu yang tertinggal di sana.

Aroma yang sangat dia rindukan.

— **END** —

tarakjuk: bubur yang terbuat dari beras dan susu.

Maaf karena tidak update cerita yang terbengkalai. Ff ini sudah lebih dulu publish di wattpad jadi bukan plagiarism yah.

Dan, kalau kurang angst, bacanya sambil ngupas bawang yak!

 _Sequel_ menyusul!


	2. Sequel

_"Jadi, apa aku boleh datang ke kamarmu lagi?"_

•••••

Suatu perspektif yang buruk apabila menyamakan Wonwoo dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Meski kenyataan pahit menghampiri kesehariannya pada masa-masa sulit waktu itu, Wonwoo tetap berusaha melepaskan belenggu yang menyiksa batinnya. Perlahan, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut pemuda Kim itu ditampik keras. Menyisakan cukup banyak ruang kelegaan dalam lubuk hati Wonwoo. Ia mencoba menghadapi dunia yang baru lagi. Tetap mencoba tegar akan setiap rintangan yang mampir, tidak lagi bersikeras menumpahkan air matanya yang telah lama mengering. Wonwoo sudah cukup dewasa untuk paham terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu menanamkan dalam hati bahwa yang lalu telah berlalu, tidak perlu untuk mengungkit balik segala kenangan yang tersisa, karena hal itu akan semakin membuat lukanya menganga dan luapan kekecewaan yang lebih besar lagi.

Semua tidak lagi sama. Maka begitu pula dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Ia tidak sama seperti yang dulu. Setelah kepercayaannya dipatahkan begitu saja, ia tidak mudah melimpahkan kepercayaan kepada orang lain. Sudah cukup _dia_ saja untuk yang terakhir kali. Tetapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal segala bentuk gejolak dan debaran aneh setiap kali mendengar namanya lagi. Rasa bersalah langsung memupuk di dasar paru-parunya, menyumbat jalur pernapasannya dan membuat kerongkongannya tercekat.

Pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun dalam rentang waktu dua bulan ini berpapasan atau hanya sekedar melihat batang hidungnya. Sedikit banyak rasa penasarannya mendominasi tentang apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu setelah insiden tak menyenangkan kala itu. Semuanya seakan kembali terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Tetapi sekali lagi Wonwoo berusaha meleburkan memori pahit itu. Ia hanya cukup beralih mengingat suatu hal menyenangkan yang pernah singgah dalam kehidupannya. Dan beruntungnya itu selalu berhasil.

Pagi itu, ketika Wonwoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki di koridor kampus, terdengar sayup-sayup berita tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu jika selama ini pemuda tan itu lumayan terkenal seantero kampus. Jelas tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak visualnya, bakat nonakademiknya, serta prestasi membanggakan yang pernah diraihnya. Namun mereka tidak pernah sedikitpun mengetahui tentang kisah asmara pemuda itu. Terlebih, Mingyu itu terlihat seperti tipe pemilih yang sulit didekati. Kini mereka harus ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa Mingyu pernah menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria menyedihkan seperti Wonwoo. Semua terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Pertanyaan terbesar dalam pikiran mereka adalah, _mengapa mantan kekasih dari Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pria?_

Wonwoo justru tertawa miris. Kenapa mereka begitu peduli dengan hal demikian? Toh, Wonwoo yakin mereka akan bahagia setelah mengetahui bahwa Kim Mingyu sudah tidak terikat oleh siapapun.

Dunia memang tidak adil, tetapi semua terasa sudah terlalu adil menurut versinya.

•••••

Wonwoo mendapat panggilan mengejutkan pada malam pertengahan musim gugur.

Saat itu ia tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya demi mengejar _deadline_ tugas yang dikumpul esok lusa. Jarum jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam lewat sepuluh menit ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan dering nyaring. Wonwoo tidak segera menerimanya, sejenak menghafal nomor asing itu di layar ponselnya. Bola matanya menjadi bulat ketika sadar jika ia mengenal nomor itu dengan baik. Meski telah lama hilang dari deretan kontaknya, tetapi ia ingat betul nomor itu milik Mingyu.

 _Untuk apa dia menelepon tengah malam seperti ini?_

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," setelah mengalami sedikit konfrontasi dalam hatinya, Wonwoo akhirnya dengan ragu menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _"Apa kau teman dari pemilik nomor ini?"_ suara asing terdengar dari seberang, menimbulkan guratan jelas di kening Wonwoo.

Ia terkesiap, "Y-ya?" katanya terbata.

Seseorang di sana kembali bersuara, _Bisakah kau menjemput temanmu ini di kedai biru persimpangan_ _Daehak-_ ro _? Aku ingin menutup kedai tetapi dia tidak segera beranjak dari kedaiku."_

Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama, terlalu sibuk memproses segala ucapan yang dilontarkan barusan.

 _"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"_ suara itu kembali menginterupsi.

Tersadar, reflek Wonwoo menjawab, "Y-ya, saya akan segera kesana." sedikit tersirat keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Wonwoo langsung terpaku, pikirannya berubah kacau.

Helaan napas kasar terdengar, terasa sangat frustrasi. Wonwoo menatap jam duduk yang ada di atas nakas sekali lagi, mengedik ketika mengetahui jarum jam telah menyentuh angka setengah satu dini hari. Persimpangan Daehak- _ro_ tidaklah jauh, hanya saja sesuatu menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

Akhirnya tubuhnya beranjak turun. Menyanggah ego yang terus menggerayapi perasaannya. Mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya yang memanggil untuk segera diselesaikan, lalu meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Bergegas membawa langkahnya pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Udara malam ini terasa sangat dingin, merasuk hingga ke dalam arterinya dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Di sepanjang jalan Wonwoo berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Merapalkan segala bentuk pertahanan diri agar tidak mudah goyah terhadap sesuatu yang menanti. Retinanya telah lebih dulu menemukan tempat yang dituju, berada di sisi kanan persimpangan jalan. Ia berlari kecil untuk sampai di sana, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan sosok yang sangat lekat dalam ingatannya.

"Kau temannya?" sang pemilik kedai mengacung kepada seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja kedai. Wonwoo memandang surai biru tuanya nanar. Sedikit terperangah ketika mendapati botol-botol hijau soju yang telah kosong di atas mejanya.

"Y-ya." Napasnya nyaris terdengar lirih.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi dari kedaiku. Aku ingin segera pulang." tukasnya lagi, sedikit mendesak.

Perlahan Wonwoo mendekat dengan langkah gusar. Bau alkohol langsung menyergap masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Matanya terasa memanas, debaran gila dalam dadanya sama sekali tak bisa membantu saat jemari kurusnya mulai menyentuh punggung yang terbalut kemeja hitam itu.

"Mingyu."

Punggung Mingyu bergerak, mencoba bangkit dari rasa sakit yang mendera tulang belakangnya karena terlalu lama membungkuk. Pria itu meracau tidak jelas di bawah titik sadarnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Wonwoo dengan mata sayunya yang memerah seperti baru menangis hebat.

Ia mendesis, "Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Ayo pulang," ia menjeda, "Kau sudah mabuk berat."

Seringai berbahaya tercetak jelas di bibir Mingyu yang memerah. " _Ugh_ —bukankah kau tak lagi peduli?" bahunya tampak bergetar. "Kau— _ugh_ —terlihat ... sangat bahagia."

Telapak tangan Wonwoo mengepal, berusaha menahan emosi yang timbul akibat perkataan Mingyu barusan. Setetes air mata telah berhasil menembus dinding pertahanannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Dan tanpa basa-basi Wonwoo membopongnya. Menahan lengannya agar tetap menopang di bahunya yang lebar supaya tubuh Mingyu tidak terhuyung. Kemudian Wonwoo segera menyimpan barang-barangnya yang tercecer.

Ia sempat membungkuk minta maaf kepada sang pemilik kedai sebelum membawa Mingyu pergi. Seumur hidup tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Wonwoo untuk berurusan dengan orang mabuk, karena mereka pasti sangat merepotkan. Dan, ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar orang mabuk-perasaannya turut ambil bagian dalam hal ini.

Mingyu terus meracau sepanjang jalan. Berlaku berlebihan sampai dia terjerembab jatuh terduduk di trotoar dan Wonwoo membiarkannya sebentar dalam posisi itu. Bahunya seperti mati rasa menahan bobot tubuh pemuda tan itu yang dua kali lebih berat dari bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Ketidakberuntungan menimpa Wonwoo yang baru saja menyadari kalau apartemen Mingyu masih beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Tae—sialan!" tiba-tiba Mingyu berteriak dalam ketidaksadarannya. "Kau menipuku, brengsek—," intonasi suaranya merendah, "Dia tidak pergi."

Wonwoo terperangah saat ekspresi wajah Mingyu berubah dalam sepersekian sekon. Tatapan mata pria itu berubah teduh, lalu dalam keheningan air matanya mengalir. Saat ini Mingyu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Lengan Wonwoo kembali menggapainya. Menuntun langkahnya dengan benar sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu apartemen dengan nomor 1702 tertera di sana. Sepertinya Mingyu sudah tidak sadar sama sekali. Pria itu benar-benar terkulai lemas dalam rangkulan Wonwoo.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo menatap tombol-tombol _passcode_ apartemen Mingyu dengan ragu. Berpikir sejenak apakah ia telah mengganti kombinasi angka-angka tersebut atau _masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya._

Ia mengangkat tangannya gemetar, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tombol-tombol itu, mencoba untuk menekan _passcode_ dengan angka yang diingatnya baik sampai saat ini. Tepat setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Wonwoo langsung bungkam. _Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengubah kombinasi_ passcode- _nya barang se-angkapun._

Wonwoo membaringkan pemuda itu di atas sofa panjangnya. Membiarkan segala sesuatu yang melekat pada tubuh Mingyu seperti sedia kala. Hanya berinisiatif untuk melepas sneakers putih gading yang Mingyu pakai. Kemudian mengakhirinya dengan helaan napas kasar.

Mingyu tampak meringkuk di atas sana. Jemarinya bergetar menahan dingin yang menyerang. Sementara Wonwoo sudah kehilangan akal. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap pemuda itu. Tangannya mengepal, menahan egonya yang terus bergejolak. Perlahan, jaket yang membalut tubuhnya dilepaskan. Mengalihfungsikannya sebagai selimut yang menutupi tubuh atas Mingyu. Ia terkesiap kala Mingyu bergerak dalam tidurnya, mencari kenyamanan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap wajah itu lagi yang kini dipenuhi oleh lebam biru dan plester di pelipisnya. Mata yang pernah menatapnya penuh kasih, namun sekarang sarat akan kesedihan.

Ia tidak tahu kapan penyesalan ini akan berakhir. Selalu ada saja celah terbuka untuk kembali. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tanpa sadar jemari lentiknya terangkat, mengarah pada permukaan rahang Mingyu yang kokoh. Namun urung dilakukannya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa sejauh apapun dia melangkah, hatinya masih tetap sama. Wonwoo akan mendapati dirinya pulang menuju penghujung senja, dengan kemilau cahaya yang menjerat hatinya, menaungi setiap langkah gontainya, dan kembali membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta sampai palung yang terdalam. Dadanya berdenyut, sakit yang teramat sangat.

Wonwoo mendapati dirinya telah jatuh cinta sedalam ini kepada sosok brengsek yang bahkan telah meruntuhkan kebahagiaannya.

•••••

Pukul empat lewat lima belas Mingyu terbangun dengan denyut hebat yang mendera kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap, melirik sekilas situasi tempatnya berada. Begitu terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas sofa apartemennya sendiri. Karena dia tidak mungkin pulang dengan selamat menuju tempat tinggalnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Ia terkesiap tatkala merasakan gejolak tiba-tiba dari dasar perutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan. Dengan segera pria itu beranjak menuju toilet. Memuntahkan liur berwarna kuning menjijikkan bekas hasil minumnya kemarin malam. Kerongkongannya seperti terbakar hebat kala itu. Tangannya bergerak memijit-mijit tengkuknya ringan. Mencoba meminimalisir rasa sakit yang mendera tulang lehernya.

Mingyu memuntahkan cukup banyak. Ia minum terlalu berlebihan semalam akibat rasa frustrasi yang menghujam kepalanya. Seluruh sarafnya bagaikan mati rasa karena efek hangover parah. Tubuhnya semakin melemas, sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kakinya yang bergetar di atas permukaan kabin. Ketika itu pula ia merasakan pijatan mendadak entah dari mana. Mingyu sempat melirik, namun denyut di kepalanya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berdirilah," sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menuntunnya berdiri di depan wastafel. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan mulut Mingyu, membasuh wajah kusamnya, dan mengarahkannya dengan sabar menuju dapur.

Ia menyodorkan segelas teh ginseng dengan asap yang masih mengepul. "Minumlah. Bisa meredakan sakit tenggorokanmu." tukasnya lembut.

Sosok itu telah sukses membuat Mingyu bungkam. Kedua bola matanya sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan olehnya. Masih menatapnya intens, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh retinanya.

Mingyu mengerdip, matanya segera berpendar pada objek lain. Kemudian dengan santainya meneguk teh ginsengnya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa hangat yang menyapa cukup membantu memulihkan tenggorokannya. Mingyu berdehem kecil, membersihkan kerongkongannya. Dalam kesunyian dia mencoba melirik sosok itu lagi.

"Aku membuat omelet untuk sarapan—kau bisa memakannya jika sudi. Aku juga membeli beberapa bahan untuk kulkasmu, juga obat sakit kepala. Dan—jangan minum terlalu banyak jika tubuhmu tidak sanggup." tuturnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

Betapa rindunya Mingyu mendengar suara itu. Setelah hampir satu tahun tidak melihatnya, Mingyu rasa dia tidak banyak berubah. Ia masih menjadi sosok yang merenggut seluruh lubuk hatinya. Menyimpannya seorang diri dan menjadi alasan Mingyu khawatir setiap menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya. Semuanya jelas masih terlihat sama—begitupun dengan perasaannya.

"Won— _hyung_ ," Mingyu memanggilnya lirih. "Terima kasih."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, "Tidak masalah."

Mingyu cukup lega mendengarnya.

" _Um_ , aku akan ... pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Wonwoo segera beranjak dari hadapan Mingyu. Bergegas pulang karena ia sama sekali tidak mengabarkan kepergiannya sejak kemarin malam. Juga tugas-tugasnya yang menanti. Dan, semua itu serta merta dijadikannya sebagai alasan yang begitu spesifik.

Tetapi belum sempat ia mencapai kenop pintu besi itu, tubuhnya terhempas dan punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan cukup keras. Wonwoo terperangah mendapati Mingyu berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Merasa terintimidasi akan tatapan intens yang dilayangkan oleh pria itu, seolah tengah menguliti seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Tubuh Mingyu yang menjulang benar-benar membuat nyalinya menciut.

Napas Wonwoo tercekat tatkala hembusan panas menerpa permukaan bibirnya yang pucat. Separuh kesadarannya berkata tidak, namun nalarnya terlampau jauh berkecamuk untuk berpikir jernih. Karena itu, Wonwoo menerima dengan patuh ketika Mingyu mendaratkan bibirnya, dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, menyapu kedua belah bibirnya dengan lembut. Wonwoo merasakan seluruh sistem otaknya mati saat kerinduan mendalam menyergap tiba-tiba memenuhi akal sehatnya. Jantungnya berdentam hebat ketika Mingyu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya penuh antisipasi. Terkesiap kala Mingyu menyelinapkan lengannya di tengkuk Wonwoo, lalu menyisipkan lidahnya sedikit menggoda, sebagai isyarat agar Wonwoo bersedia membuka mulutnya. Wonwoo sungguh mengingat seluruhnya. Hal yang sering Mingyu lakukan ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Maka Wonwoo memberikan segala apa yang Mingyu inginkan. Membiarkan lidah Mingyu menelisip ke dalam mulutnya, melumat dan membelai deretan gigi-giginya. Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama hilang dalam lubuk hatinya hanya dengan sentuhan itu. Entah sejak kapan, tangannya bertumpu di kedua pundak Mingyu, melingkari leher jenjangnya yang kokoh. Membawanya lebih dekat, melimpahkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya di sana. Wonwoo membalas pagutan itu. Merasa bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Dan, semua ini terasa sangat _benar_.

Pagutan itu terlepas, menghasilkan jembatan liur di antara bibir mereka. Mingyu mengecup singkat sudut bibir itu lagi. Memutuskan sisa kontak bibir mereka. Perlahan menaikkan pandangannya, menatap manik Wonwoo yang tampak _shock_. Mingyu terperangah, menyadari jika dia melakukan suatu hal yang tidak benar. Rasa rindu teramat dalam telah melumpuhkan rasionalitasnya. Membuat segalanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada pemikiran lebih lanjut tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Mingyu mengulum bibirnya kelu. "M-maafkan aku." katanya menyesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Wonwoo yang menangkap guratan rasa bersalah pada kedua bola mata Mingyu segera membungkamnya. Setengah berjinjit untuk bisa menggapai bibir Mingyu yang bergetar. Tatapannya meneduh, penuh kilat-kilat kerinduan tersirat untuk kemudian Mingyu sadari bahwa dia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Sebelum Mingyu tahu akan makna tersembunyi yang disinyalkan Wonwoo kepadanya, telapak tangan basah penuh kegugupan itu telah mendarat dengan sempurna pada rahang tegas Mingyu. Membagi perasaan rindu yang telah lama hilang, kini melebur bersama aliran darah mereka yang tenang, kontras dengan pacuan jantung yang menggila.

"Tidak sepatutnya kau meminta maaf padaku," Wonwoo bertutur sendu. "Aku—aku yang terlalu egois. Aku memutuskan segala hal tanpa berpikir panjang—semua ini salahku. Aku sadar tidak bisa melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku, dan—aku tak membencimu. _Sama sekali tidak._ " katanya penuh tekanan frustrasi.

Terkadang, dalam beberapa kesempatan Wonwoo mengacak kardus besar di gudang rumahnya. Menemukan lagi foto Mingyu di sana, sedang mendekapnya erat, seolah perpisahan akan menghampiri apabila mereka melepaskannya. Dan Wonwoo akan mendapati pelupuk matanya penuh genangan air mata, merasa terharu saat mengingat mereka pernah jatuh cinta sedalam Pasifik, saling merasa egois untuk memiliki satu sama lain, selalu punya satu detik untuk merasa cemburu. Mingyu masih merangkap sebagai bagian dari hidupnya-bahkan sampai saat ini. Jika hanya dengan menatap matanya Wonwoo merasa jatuh cinta, maka dia telah jatuh berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. Jika memang hanya Mingyu penantian terakhirnya, maka mulai detik ini Wonwoo akan memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari.

Deru napas yang terdengar bersahutan bagaikan menjadi _backsound_ menenangkan selama mereka menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Mingyu menyatukan kening mereka dengan antusias, terbawa situasi untuk kembali jatuh cinta seperti pertama kali. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. Obsidiannya mengarah tepat pada kedua bola mata berbingkai yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika matamu selembut pasir di pantai?" Mingyu sama sekali tidak melepaskan senyumannya. Mencoba memecah kesunyian yang mengudara di antara mereka.

"Apa-apaan," Adalah reaksi Wonwoo atas pertanyaan konyol yang Mingyu katakan. Ia tergelak ringan, membuat sentuhan kening mereka bergetar. "Kau mendadak berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari sikapmu sebelumnya." sindirnya.

Gigi taring menyembul malu-malu dari balik bibir Mingyu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mencuri kesempatan menyentuh bibir Wonwoo lagi dengan mulutnya. Menyeringai berbahaya ketika telapak tangan Wonwoo menggapai kepala belakangnya dan memberantaki surai biru tuanya tanpa arah. Kemudian merengek kecil saat Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh datang ke kamarmu lagi?"

Mingyu melontarkan pertanyaan di telinganya yang sensitif. Bernapas secara sensual pada belakang telinganya, menggoda setiap titik kelemahan Wonwoo. Tubuh ringkih dalam dekapannya terkesiap ketika Mingyu dengan kurang ajarnya mengulum daun telinganya penuh afeksi.

"Jika aku menjawab ' _ya_ ', apa aku akan berakhir di ranjangmu— _sekarang_?" Wonwoo berujar enteng, seolah tidak menyadari jika perkataannya terdengar begitu ambigu.

Mingyu tergelak, "Tergantung." katanya menantang.

Semburat merah samar-samar muncul pada kulit pipi Wonwoo. Bibirnya menyungging senyum geli. Ia mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu. Menghirup aroma samar _aftershave_ yang menyapa indera penciumannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba menggigit tulang selangka pria itu gemas. Bibirnya naik mencium rahang Mingyu kemudian berujar lirih.

"Maka lakukanlah."

— **END** —

Jadi, aku udah publish ini juga di wattpad. Semalam aku nonton lagi _svt project_ , dan aku terkejut ternyata Daehak- _ro_ itu tempat yang mereka pake buat misi tiap unit. Padahal aku ngasal milih daerahnya _lol_.

Btw, aku bukan penganut sad endingjadi _say no to sad ending._ Apalagi ini cast-nya meanie hm. Udah cukup hidup aja yang miris, di ff jangan.

Tapi, terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri me-review. Dan, _yah_ , balikan sama mantan itu kayak baca novel untuk yang kedua kalinya alias udah ketebak endingnya. Tapi ya gitu deh hehe. Terima kasih! Jangan lupa review lagi yah!

 _xoxo_


End file.
